


Turning On The Lights Won't Fix The Absence Of The Sun

by phobphil



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, twin paradox slayers verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy recognizes a different face when she looks at her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning On The Lights Won't Fix The Absence Of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is to blame:  
> twin-paradox-slayers.tumblr.com/post/42358860966

She doesn't recognize him, not at first. In fact, she fears she may have traveled back too far in time, until she remembers _he_ was not a mage himself.

To be fully honest, only having seen him as a child, she was expecting a blond Natsu. Their son was the best of both of them, she'd always felt, and she had hoped he would have his father's big, bright and blinding smile. The very same one she loved with all her heart, but it's not that smile she sees. Not at all. It's a bit hard to tell because she is so far away, but from what she sees she recognizes the familiar features in a young and smooth face. All alike and different at the same time. How can she not when she grew up looking at the features that belonged to her own father?

She cant help but cry at the sight of him, her ray of light (literally too, imagine that), fighting his father(not that either is aware of that fact). She cant help but cry because he never got to meet him, his grandchild (his very image). She cant help but cry because she never saw him grow up either.

She cant help but cry about what she missed and will miss if the future is not saved.


End file.
